Agricultural spray machines for outputting a liquid on a crop are known in the prior art. Such spray machines can be embodied as towed sprayers, mounted sprayers, or self-propelled sprayers and have a spray boom fitted with nozzle apparatus. The nozzle apparatus is connected to a spray line and can have one or a plurality of nozzles for outputting the liquid.
FR 2 655 571 A discloses a nozzle apparatus that is connected to a spray line and fitted with a plurality of nozzles that have a manually turnable rapid-change device. Moreover, the nozzle apparatus is provided with a pre-stressed diaphragm valve that opens a line to the nozzle as soon as a corresponding opening pressure is attained in the nozzle apparatus. The problem is that the valve opens only as a function of the spray pressure and the nozzle apparatus thus can only be actuated as a function of the spray pressure in the spray line.
EP 932 448 B1 discloses a nozzle apparatus that has an inlet channel connected to a spray boom and an outlet channel connected to a nozzle. Furthermore, the nozzle apparatus is provided with an electromagnetically switchable valve that connects the channels during a spraying process. The problem is that the valve must be supplied with an electrical switched current during the entire spraying process in order to remain in the connected position.